Too Late
by Nymus
Summary: Extendió el papel, encontrando un número de teléfono. Pensaba que ya lo había tirado. Se quedó mirándolo mientras recordaba la brillante sonrisa con la que se lo habían entregado. "Llámame siempre que lo necesites" Rating T por paranoia


Odio escribir fanfics porque siempre me quedan Ooc los personajes. Espero que esto no haya quedado tan horrible como siento que me quedó. Bah, que demonios.

Disclaimer: Los pjs no me pertenecen, si no al sr Mashima (que hace caos en el manga en estos momentos)

* * *

Salió corriendo de casa lo más rápido que pudo, sin siquiera preocuparse por arreglar la ropa que traía puesta. Corrió sin mirar a donde iba, sin saber por cuánto tiempo. Fue un milagro que no terminara atropellado, considerando la cantidad de bocinazos y frenadas que escuchó. Tal vez eso habría sido lo mejor. Cuando por fin se quedó sin aire, redujo la velocidad paso a paso hasta que se detuvo, mientras sentía un pinchazo entre las costillas. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea de donde estaba.

Caminó hacia adelante, ya que lo único que sabía era que no quería volver atrás. Terminó por llegar a una calle muy transitada que, suponía, era la Vía Mayor, aunque nunca había estado en esa parte de ella. No veía nada ni remotamente conocido.

Respiró profundo un par de veces para calmarse e intentó crear algún plan de acción. No tenía a donde ir y se hacía tarde. Revisó los bolsillos de su pantalón, encontrando un par de monedas y un papel arrugado. Era todo el dinero que tenía. Alcanzaba para comprar un paquete de galletas y no le sobraba. O podía…

Extendió el papel, encontrando un número de teléfono. Pensaba que ya lo había tirado. Se quedó mirándolo mientras recordaba la brillante sonrisa con la que se lo habían entregado.

"Llámame siempre que lo necesites"

Rogue se mordió el labio, dudando. No quería molestarlo con sus problemas. Odiaba ser una carga. Levantó la vista y una fresca brisa otoñal le despeinó el cabello. Pestañeó un par de veces para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Estaba solo, en un lugar que no conocía, sin dinero y no podía volver a casa. Ese pequeño papel era su única esperanza de conseguir un lugar cálido donde dormir al menos aquella noche. Comenzó a caminar siguiendo la Vía Mayor hasta que, en una estación de servicio, encontró lo que buscaba. Uno de los casi extintos teléfonos públicos.

Inspiró con fuerza y puso sus últimas monedas en el aparato para luego marcar con extremo cuidado el número. Sonó un par de veces y luego contestaron.

– ¿Hola?

Escuchar su voz después de todo lo que había pasado ese día hizo que sus ojos volvieran a empañarse y esta vez no se pudo contener.

* * *

Sting estaba en casa cuando su teléfono sonó, mostrando un número desconocido en la pantalla. El rubio se estiró un momento para relajarse antes de contestar:

– ¿Hola?

Nadie respondió, aunque podía escuchar una respiración agitada del otro lado.

– ¿Quién es?

De nuevo, nadie contestó, aunque seguía escuchando la respiración y algo que parecían… ¿sollozos?

– Hey, si esto es una broma, no es nada…

– ¿S-sting?

Reconoció la voz de inmediato pero la sorpresa lo dejó sin habla por un segundo. Nunca antes le había llamado. Y además…

– ¿Rogue? ¿Estás llorando? ¡¿Qué pasó?!

– N-n-necesito – oyó un suspiro entrecortado – Necesito que vengas por mí, p-por favor.

– ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Alguien te hizo daño?!

– P-por favor.

– ¡Dime dónde estás! ¡Iré enseguida!

– Estoy en una estación de servicio en la Vía Mayor

– ¿Qué? ¿En qué lugar?

– No lo sé. Hay un árbol en frente y…

– ¿Un árbol?

La llamada se cortó en ese instante. Sting parpadeó un par de veces y luego marcó de regreso.

"El número que usted ha marcado no se encuentra disponible"

El chico soltó una maldición y lanzó el teléfono sobre la cama.

* * *

El dinero se había acabado. Rogue se quedó allí, con el teléfono en la mano, un minuto entero antes de colgar. Era un imbécil. Se merecía todo lo que había pasado. Debería dejar de molestar a los demás con sus absurdas preocupaciones. Debería volver a casa y enfrentar lo que sea que hubiera allí ahora... El sólo pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse. No. Prefería dormir en la calle que regresar. Pero… Pero él había dicho que iría enseguida. Por alguna razón, parecía muy preocupado cuando se lo dijo.

En ese momento decidió confiar en que él llegaría a buscarlo, así que mientras tanto esperaría.

Se limpió el rosto mientras entraba a la tienda de la estación. Su estómago gruñó recordándole que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo. Lo ignoró, por supuesto, porque tampoco podía hacer algo más. Sus últimas monedas se habían ido con la llamada. Decidió pasar al baño a lavarse la cara, pero se arrepintió apenas se miró al espejo. La expresión de sus ojos y la ropa desarreglada fue un recordatorio inmediato de la razón por la que huyó de casa. Desvió la vista de su reflejo y terminó lo que fue a hacer para salir a toda prisa. El viento estaba frío fuera, así que optó por quedarse dentro de la tienda, en una de sillas que había para los clientes. Él no era uno de ellos para ser exacto, pero se quedaría allí hasta que Sting fuera por él. Porque iba a ir.

En silencio, observó de manera ausente el transitar de las personas en la calle. Mientras esperaba, comenzó a recordar cómo fue que el rubio y él se habían conocido y cómo terminó siendo la única persona en la que podía confiar. La verdad es que era más mérito de él que suyo.

La primera vez que hablaron fue cuando un par de matones habían intentado golpearlo y Sting había aparecido como caído del cielo para rescatarlo. Él era el chico nuevo y Rogue aún no entendía porque se había arriesgado a meterse en una pelea recién llegado. Encima para ayudarlo. Por eso, cuando el otro chico le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pensó que debía ser una equivocación. Esa sonrisa gigante no podía estar dirigida a alguien como él. Él no era lo bastante importante para merecerla. Aún así, había tomado la mano extendida en frente y desde entonces se había dejado arrastrar. Junto a Sting, había terminado relacionándose con más gente y descubierto que en realidad no les molestaba su presencia como había creído hasta entonces. No podía decir que había hecho muchos amigos, pero el saber que era uno más y no el paria era extrañamente reconfortante. A pesar de que ambos sólo se veían en la escuela, había terminado orbitando como un planeta alrededor del sol que era el otro chico. No podía evitar seguirlo en todo lo que se le ocurriera y en algún momento había terminado por convertirse en la persona más importante para él. La única luz en las sombras que dominaban su existencia en los últimos años. Tembló una vez, en esta ocasión por el frío de la tienda.

Rogue nunca hablaba de su vida fuera del colegio. Jamás aceptó las invitaciones de su amigo para ir a su casa, pues sabía que eso implicaría devolver la invitación. Tampoco le contó de sus problemas antes. Principalmente porque no quería que la oscuridad que rodeaba su vida empañara los momentos que vivían juntos. Era fácil olvidarse de todo, mientras le escuchaba contar alguna historia graciosa del pasado o quejarse por lo mucho que tenían que estudiar. O de cualquier cosa, en realidad. Cualquier cosa estaba bien si se trataba de él. A pesar de que había recibido el papel con el número hace meses, esta era la primera vez que hablaban fuera de la escuela. Y si las cosas no hubieran llegado a este punto, no creía haberle llamado jamás.

Rogue suspiró mientras otro escalofrío le recorría la espalda. No estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta, pero no le había quedado otra salida. Enterró el rostro entre las manos y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa. Se quedó así un rato, hasta que sintió un golpe leve en el mueble.

Levantó la vista para encontrar un vaso de papel con café caliente frente a él, y a la dependienta de la tienda a un costado. El chico se sonrojó e intentó explicarse.

– L-lo siento. N-no tengo dinero…

– No te preocupes, este es por cuenta de la casa.

– Eh… Muchas gracias.

– De cualquier forma, ¿no deberías volver a casa? Está comenzando a oscurecer.

– ¿Qué? – Miró hacia afuera, notando recién entonces que la empleada tenía razón y ya anochecía.

– Oh… No se preocupe. Estoy esperando a alguien, vendrá a recogerme pronto.

– ¿Seguro? No hay problema en que te quedes un poco más pero ya es tarde.

Rogue miró entonces el reloj de la pared, dándose cuenta que había pasado una hora perdido en sus pensamientos. Se dio vuelta hacia la dependienta y le sonrió mientras tomaba el café con una mano.

– Sí, no se preocupe. Vendrá pronto.

Tomó un sorbo de café y sintió como el líquido le calentaba por dentro. No se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía, pero al parecer ella sí. Le agradeció una vez más y justo entonces entraron otros clientes, así que la dependienta volvió a su trabajo.

El tiempo siguió pasando y la noche cayó. Media hora después del café, Rogue comenzaba a sentir frío otra vez. El día había sido cálido, pero las noches de otoño eran frías. Un rato más tarde, la dependienta se acercó otra vez.

– Hey, chico. Es casi hora de cerrar, deberías…

– ¡No! Sólo un poco más, por favor. Debe estar por llegar.

La mujer lo miró con atención y luego asintió.

– De acuerdo, puedes quedarte hasta que cierre.

Los minutos pasaban uno tras otro y poco más tarde, la dependienta comenzó su rutina de finalizar el día, sin decirle nada más ni pedirle que se fuera.

Hizo el aseo del local más lento que de costumbre, verificó que todo estuviera en orden con los productos y realizó el conteo de las ganancias del día. Cuando terminó, estuvo un par de minutos mirando del reloj al chico sentado con el vaso de café vacío.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más, así que suspiró con suavidad y se acercó a él.

– Lo siento, de verdad tengo que cerrar.

Rogue miró la hora una última vez y asintió mientas se levantaba de la silla.

– Siento haberle molestado.

– No hay problema, de verdad. Lamento que no puedas quedarte más tiempo.

El chico salió a la calle. Se quedó viento las luces que se apagaban una a una dentro del local, hasta que la mujer encendió la alarma, cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo.

Ella lo miró otra vez, con una expresión suave en el rostro.

– ¿Tienes a donde ir?

Rogue inclinó el rostro mirando con fijeza el suelo, mientras su cabello ocultaba sus rasgos y empuñó las manos con fuerza.

Fue entonces cuando una voz los sobresaltó.

– ¡Rogue! ¡Rogue!

Ambos se dieron vuelta en dirección al sonido, pudiendo ver a Sting que corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

– ¡Rogue, maldición! ¿Tienes idea de cuantas estaciones de servicio hay en esta calle? – Dijo mientras llegaba y le daba un corto abrazo – ¡Estás congelado! ¿Por qué sólo tienes esa camisa puesta? – Mientras hablaba se quitó el abrigo que llevaba y lo puso sobre los hombros del otro – Ya que estamos, ¿por qué sigues con uniforme? ¡Salimos hace horas! – Rogue se quedó viéndolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los brazos laxos – Llevo más de dos horas dando vueltas por la Vía Mayor, ¡he parado en cada estación! Uno no se da cuenta de todas las que… – El rubio vio interrumpida su verborrea cuando el otro chico reaccionó por fin, aferrando su chaleco con ambas manos, mientras enterraba el rostro en su pecho y comenzaba a llorar.

Esta vez sin embargo, sus lágrimas eran de alivio. A pesar de haberse mantenido esperando, no creía en realidad que fuera a ir por él con esas instrucciones tan vagas. Su desesperación crecía con cada minuto que pasaba y su esperanza había muerto con las últimas luces que se apagaron. Pero allí estaba. Sting había ido por él. Había estado todo este tiempo buscándolo. No podía evitar sentirse aliviado hasta las lágrimas.

El rubio no supo qué hacer al principio, ya que no se esperaba ese arranque de su amigo. Sólo atinó a abrazarlo y acercarlo a su cuerpo. Luego le acarició la espalda con suavidad mientras susurraba.

– Siento haber tardado tanto.

Rogue negó con la cabeza aún escondida y siguió llorando, incluso con más fuerza.

La dependienta les sonrió a ambos, aunque solo Sting lo notó, y se fue. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el chico consiguiera calmarse lo suficiente. Entonces Sting se apartó un poco y le dijo sonriendo.

– ¿Vamos a casa?

Rogue asintió con rapidez y le devolvió la sonrisa.


End file.
